The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/702 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 702 includes exercise or amusement devices for animals.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel pet treat dispenser game wherein a dispenser that looks like a slot machine will dispense treats based upon pet actuation or an RFID signal into a tray for consumption.
It is well known in the animal behavior sciences that is a dog doesn't get the mental stimulation it needs it will develop behavior problems such as chewing, biting or elimination in the home due to boredom, stress or depression. Veterinary science has also determined that in addition to behavioral problems, a dog will also be more prone to diseases as the immune system can weaken due to stress or depression. Thus it is key to challenge a dog with activities such as the inventive toy and treat trainer.